


Under the Blossoming Cherry Trees

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Jaqarya, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: A holiday weekend at Winterfell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Sandor Clegane shifted in his seat. His back hurt, his long legs couldn't fit in the small space he was offered and his head pounded with every word spilling out of Arya Stark's mouth.

They were together on the plane from Braavos to Winterfell where they were going to spend Easter with his beloved Little Bird, more commonly known as Sansa Stark and Arya's mysterious boyfriend, Jaqen H'ghar. Arya had just begun her school holidays and her mentor, professor Syrio Forel of Braavos Sealord's College dropped her off at the airport.

Sandor on the other hand, after a huge fight with his soon to be ex-boss Joffrey Baratheon and his damned mother Cersei Lannister, who still refused to use her husband's last name, applied for a job at the famous private security company in Braavos.

They called themselves The Faceless Men of Braavos and they provided the most effective and the most expensive protection services for the rich and famous. Just before Easter Sandor landed an interview at the House of Black and White as they called their office. He arrived with the recommendation letter from Tyrion Lannister, his only friend at that snake pit they called King's Landing and , to his surprise , was received by a tiny humble looking woman.

After giving a short introduction of the company mission the woman looked over Tyrion's letter quickly and told Sandor that her boss was away on the business trip and was expected to be back after Easter. Mr. Clegane will be informed by email whether he was chosen to meet the head of the company as soon as possible.

Sandor wasn't sure what to make of it. He was beginning to regret not keeping his big mouth shut and an uneasy feeling that Sansa Stark doesn't need unemployed boyfriend was creeping inside his gut and giving him a terrible headache.

Arya Stark's presence on the plane wasn't of much help. Arya Stark was in love and she was ready to tell Sandor Clegane about every detail of her relationship with that Jaqen H'ghar guy . He was , judging by her words, a prosperous businessman, a loyal friend and an insanely handsome man. She took her time to describe his looks and the sound of his voice precisely. Another hour of Sandor's life had been wasted. Arya also confinded to Sandor that Jaqen was a very talented lover and unlike her older sister she wasn't shy about sharing her love life secrets.

Two hours into the flight Sandor's ears were bleeding.

 

'You will love Jaqen! Sansa adores him !' Arya beamed. 'Just don't ask him about his job, it's top secret!' She added gravely.

 

'What do you mean Sansa adores him ?'

 

Sandor clenched his fists. Just a little.

 

'Oh, you know my sister! Sansa could live in a fancy restaurant' Arya rolled her eyes 'And Jaqen knows the best places. He knows everything about wine and fine arts. Sansa digs it.'

 

'You mean you don't dig it ?'

 

Sandor wasn't happy that the name of his Little Bird and that guy's name were put in one sentence.

 

'Of course I do !' Arya nodded 'And other things he knows.' She smiled broadly.

 

'Really ? One could think you're dating a god.'

 

'Oh , he totally takes me to paradise every time we're together if you know what I mean.' She winked at him and Sandor winced 'I didn't think it's possible. No one did it before.' She grinned 'Last Christmas when we were alone at...'

 

'Just kill me now !' Sandor groaned but Arya was unstoppable.

 

'He kills it each time!' She giggled. 'You can't imagine what his scent alone does to me.'

 

'You're right , I can't. And I'd rather not!'

 

Sandor thought he could just try to sleep it over. He tried to make himself a bit more comfortable and he closed his eyes. He thought of Sansa's soft lips, of her warm body, of her ivory skin and after a rather long while Arya's voice finally began to sound like a distant music.

At last she got tired too and nestled herself against him with her head comfortably rested upon his shoulder. She had begun to drift off to sleep when she whispered in a voice thick with weariness :

 

'I tell you, you will like Jaqen. Sansa said they'd spent a lovely evening together...'

 

Sandor's eyes snapped open. At that moment he wanted to listen to her babbling. He wanted to know it all ! However before he was able to form a civilized question about Arya's boyfriend and his very girlfriend shamelessly spending the evening together the girl slept peacefully at his side, happily snoring away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins :) Sandor meets Jaqen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people :) Just a little update, too busy to write :( but I hope you will like it.

Sandor checked his phone as soon as they left the plane : no news from Braavos.

He sighed heavily. No one cared to ask why he was worried. No one even noticed he was worried in the first place. _Someone_ rushed through the airport like a small, iron shielded bullet drawn by a magnet in the person of certain Lorathi, leaving all the baggage behind. Apparently at some point of their journey Arya imagined that Sandor secretly wished to carry all their bags and she was sweet enough to make his wish come true.

He straighten his back and rubbed at his sore shoulder. How the hell Arya's little head could be so heavy ? And why the girl felt entilted to make his shoulder into her pillow anyway ? Not that he minded but she could have asked. Little Bird would have asked. Little Bird would have packed more than two bags though, he had to admit.

 

The moment he saw Sansa waiting for them in her coat of blue with her hair shining like melted amber in the afternoon sun he stopped pitying himself.

Sansa Stark, a living work of art, stepped up to Sandor Clegane, slid her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Her face radiated joy, her eyes were glowing, she smiled happily, half touched by the sight of him, half amused by Arya sucking the air out of Jaqen's lungs.

Jaqen H'ghar appeared to be very handsome indeed, tall and slender, smiling politely, certainly not a suit guy Sandor imagined him to be. Black boots, black jeans, black leather and black shirt neatly buttoned up. Arya was right, he smelled nice , ginger and cloves as far as Sandor could tell. He came from the free city of Lorath, he lived in Braavos and he often travelled to Westeros. The Stark girls apparently adored his shoulder length deep red hair with a fancy white strand and his heavy Lorathi accent. Not only Arya and Sansa were fond of Jaqen, every damned girl that passed them by seemed to share their fascination. Every damned girl had to check him out like he was one hell of a rock star of Westeros and Essos.

Sandor knew Jaqen was in Winterfell before them. A disturbing idea came to his mind again, as he recalled what Arya said on the plane, that Sansa and Jaqen spent a lovely evening together. He couldn't help but notice they would make a very good looking couple. Without Arya Stark attached to the man's lips of course. Without Arya grabbing his ass in public. Funny, Sandor would have never guessed Arya Stark's presence could be comforting.

_A man_ introduced himself, _a man_ was honored, _a man_ begged forgiveness for the lovely girl's lack of courtesy. Jaqen grinned at that, apparently he appreciated Arya's dubious manners and quite enjoyed making out with her in the middle of the airport. _A man_ completed his duties at the Citadel of Oldtown sooner than expected and was happy to join them on their little family reunion.

 

As they drove to the girls's house, Sandor watched Sansa's soft profile while she was telling them in a cheerful, almost singing voice of what she planned for those two wonderful days they were going to spend together. She praised Jaqen for helping her out with everything, he chose wine for cooking and even shared his mother's secret Braavosi recipe.

Not that _a man_ listened anyway. Sandor tried as hard as he could to ignore the distracting sounds coming from the back seat : Arya's suppressed giggles and occasional contented purrs from Jaqen _A girl is greedy...A girl is imprudent..._

So that's how one could stop the wolf pup from babbling. Sandor almost regretted for a moment that his Little Bird took after her mother and was such a perfect young lady. Then a surge of pride overwhelmed him, as she turned to look at him with her beautiful, deep blue Tully eyes and he smiled as he reminded himself that Sansa Stark was, in fact,  _his_ perfect lady.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached for his phone with newly-found hope. He got three new texts waiting. First, a stream of impressive profanity, Cersei sent her regards.

The second message was from Tyrion : 

_'Whatever she says, cool down, Tywin won't pay for that. Good luck with the new job. I've heard Braavos is beautiful this time of year. Let me know if they have good wines.'_

 

That's settled then. A jobless suitor of a perfect lady. Sandor tried to keep it cool but he wasn't sure he succeeded when he caught Jaqen's compassionate gaze in the rear-view mirror. He couldn't help feeling a sense of gratitude towards the man. He ruled his face before Sansa could notice his sudden change of mood and looked at his phone again. The third text was from Arya Stark : 

_'Don't you like him already ? *heart*skull*heart*'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your feedback is always welcome :)  
> I own nothing !  
> Love,  
> D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy couples enjoy their time. Details about Sandor and Cersei in the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I've been too busy :( Thank you for reading <3 I hope you'll enjoy this little update. I own nothing.  
> Love  
> D.

Spring came late in the North. The sky was blue, the sun was still shining when they arrived at Winterfell but for Sandor, who spent the winter in the heat of King's Landing, northern spring brought unwelcome coolness.

The cherry trees were blooming around the house, the blue roses smelled sweetly while they dined on the terrace, yet Sandor was thankful Sansa agreed to retreat to the warmth of the Starks's living room while Arya, Jaqen and Nymeria roamed around the garden.

They nestled into each other's arms on the sofa with Lady, Sansa's big white wolf-like dog, stretched out gracefully at their feet. Sansa watched the fire, her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt unbuttoning them to slide her hand under the fabric and feel the bare skin of his chest and then buttoning them again. He joined her little game, his hands were slowly ruining her pretty silk dress with their patient caresses.

 

'I'm so happy I've got you all here' Sansa whispered.

 

'I wouldn't miss it for the world' He kissed her temple gently.

 

'I hoped Bran would be here but that awful Greenpeace girl dragged him into the woods !'

 

'Meera ?' Sandor remembered Bran's tiny girlfriend 'She seems sweet'

 

'Sweet ?!' Sansa raised her eyebrow at him 'They chained themselves to the trees to defend some forest ! Can you imagine ? On Easter ! When our family finally got a chance to gather together !'

 

Sandor chuckled and kissed her arched brow :

 

'And you complained when they spent Christmas building the village behind the wall !'

 

'It's not funny !'

 

Sansa pouted but let him kiss her creased forehead, her pouting lips and then she sighed softly when he reached her neck and planted his kisses one after another on the creamy skin of her upper breasts.

 

'Arya and Jaqen might be back any minute '

 

She breathed when he slid his hand beneath her dress and up her thigh.

 

'Then we better move to your bedroom' Sandor snorted 'We don't want to scare your little sister'

 

Sansa giggled and got up quickly pulling him with her.

Once they reached her room she stood on her toes and pulled him into a kiss. He put his arms around her, he would never had enough of that : her fragile, slender body pressed to him, safe in his embrace, shielded from the world. If only he could build the walls around them, give her home she deserved, if only he could get that job...

For a blissful moment he savoured that sweet peace they found. Then the noise started : someone giggled, someone sighed aloud, someone tried to move furnitures while praying to the seven new gods and the old gods beyond counting and even to Him of Many Faces.

 

'I thought Winterfell was built with solid walls' Sandor chortled.

 

'They haven't seen each other for a long time' Sansa smiled apologetically.

 

'What was he doing at the Citadel anyway ? He doesn't seem like a monk to me though he surely knows how to pray'

 

'We do not talk about Jaqen's job' Sansa said firmly.

 

'Of course you don't' Sandor rolled his eyes.

 

His phone buzzed. Braavos, hopefully. He hated to lie to her but he wasn't sure he could face her then in case the news weren't what he hoped for.

 

'I'll fetch us a bottle of that Braavosi wine you've got from Jaqen' He untangled himself from her arms.

 

'Something's wrong ?' She gave him a worried glance.

 

'Little Bird, it's just work. Boring stuff. I'll call them and be right back'

 

'Fine' She gave up 'But don't keep me waiting for too long'

 

She unbuttoned the front of her dress and bared her shoulders then she slowly turned her back on him and let the dress fall to the floor. Sandor cursed under his breath and moved to hold her again but she stopped him laughing quietly :

 

'Mr. Clegane, you promised me a glass of fine wine' She pulled one strap of her lacy slip 'And please, turn your phone off before you come back to me'

 

He groaned and left hastily, in hope the message he received was worth it.

Nymeria and Lady followed him to the kitchen hoping for a late night treat.

Sandor snatched a bottle from the counter wine rack and put it on the table. He took a deep breath. What was it the wolf pup kept saying ? _Fear cuts deeper than swords ?_ He fished his phone out of his jeans pocket : still no emails but it looked like Tyrion wasn't the only one who cared in King's Landing :

 

_'Jamie says you don't text back, you're dead. I say, she would never get the money to pay one of those killers of Essos to hang around you. What could she offer them ? Joffrey ?*grin* Anyway, I put my money on you so don't let me down, Hound, text me back. Bronn'_

 

Sandor collapsed into a chair. He needed a drink. Badly.

The dogs left him when they heard quiet footsteps and paddled to the doors wagging their tails happily. They wouldn't rush to greet the killer, would they ? Seconds later Jaqen emerged into the kitchen in all his glory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Jaqen walking around naked. I needed it due to medical reasons XD Sandor/Cersei conflict will be explained in the next chapter, I promise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people :) Enjoy ! (I hope)

A killer from Essos ! Was that thing even real ? No one had ever seen any of those guys.

A couple of years ago, shortly before Joffrey's father's death, Sandor heard Tywin speaking about hiring one, for reasons unknown, but Petyr Baelish convinced him the price was too high. Too high ? With the Lannisters' gold ? It had to be one of those urban legends that Petyr used to impress Cersei and what better way to keep old Tywin in check than to brag about the traceless killers. Surely, some crimes in King's Landing had never been solved but what could you expect when Joffrey made Meryn Trant the chief of police ?

Still, Sandor panicked when he spotted red marks on Jaqen's body.

 

'Why are you bleeding ?!'

 

He averted his eyes quickly not willing to stare at the Lorathi's naked form. Hearing the alarmed tone of Sandor's voice Lady returned to her safe spot by his side.

Jaqen stopped for a moment, completely at ease with his nudity and followed Sandor's gaze down. He looked back up at him with a cocky grin :

 

'A girl played with the lipstick'

 

Sandor glanced nervously at Jaqen's flat belly and read Arya's statement scrawled in her messy handwriting _This belongs to Arya Stark_ with an arrow pointing south.

 

'I wish I could unsee it !' He snapped and looked away quickly 'I didn't know Arya had lipsticks !'

 

'A girl took one of her sister's' Jaqen explained happily.

 

'Please, let her keep it!' Sandor didn't want to think of all those moments when he kissed Sansa's glossy lips.

 

'Thank you, Sandor 'Jaqen bowed politely 'That's very thoughtful'

 

He walked towards the kitchen cabinets and opened one of the white painted doors. Nymeria joined him sniffing curiously, the delicious smell of the roast her pack had for dinner hit her nostrils. Sansa forgot to put the meat in the fridge, she left the plate of tasty food on the counter, a test for Nymeria's patience. Nymeria hoped Jaqen would pick up the hint, unlike Sandor who was wasting her time sitting useless at the table, and she would get her snack.

Sandor felt silly for getting so paranoid. They were at Winterfell, they were supposed to have fun that weekend. Bronn propably bet he would scare the shit out of him and was now laughing his ass off somewhere in Flea Bottom, in the middle of one of his drinking games with Tyrion. He was safe, they were all safe, Sansa was waiting for him upstairs. Sandor thought she would eventually worry and come down to look for him if he'd stayed too long.  That turned his attention back to Jaqen :

 

'Why are you walking around naked ?!'

 

Jaqen found what he was looking for, he put a small jar on the counter next to the plate Nymeria was sending her prayers to.

 

'Why aren't you ?' He asked raising his eyes to the ceiling suggestively.

 

'I...we wanted some wine' Sandor gestured towards the bottle on the table.

 

'This one goes with meat'

 

Sandor looked at the label on the bottle. Wine was wine, sweet or dry worked just fine when he needed it. Dornish or Braavosi, he didn't care.

Jaqen took a knife and cut off a generous slice of the roast. Nymeria watched him in admiration.

 

'Try that delicate rose wine' Jaqen waved his hand at the rack 'In Braavos, we call it a love potion'

 

Sandor approached the counter, there were three bottles left, all filled up with wine in different shades of pink. How the hell was he supposed to know which one was the rose _love potion_ ?

Jaqen looked down at Nymeria, amused when she quickly swallowed juicy bit she was offered. She licked his fingers and whined for more.

 

'A girl is greedy' Jaqen chuckled ' But that's enough'

 

He gave her another slice nevertheless.

 

'Now a girl must obey' He purred and moved to Sandor's side, Nymeria followed him patiently.

 

'This one' Jaqen fished out a bottle of sparkling wine.

 

'Thank you' Sandor took the wine.

 

Jaqen grabbed his jar and moved to the door.

Sandor smiled, he would impress Sansa with his newly learned taste that night. It wasn't that bad to talk to Jaqen. They might get a drink or two sometime. That was of course with _a man_ fully clothed. 

 

'Jaqen...' Sandor hesitated 'Any other advise ?'

 

'Advise ?' Jaqen stopped at the half-opened door and turned to face Sandor.

 

'You know, I don't want to disappoint her...'  

 

The Lorathi arched his brow.

 

'Do you have one of those male problems ? I have never...'

 

'No ! I... No!' Sandor felt mortified.

 

'There is nothing to be ashamed of, Sandor. Some men at certain age...'

 

'I'm not at certain age!' To his horror Sandor felt he might be blushing in front of Arya's naked Lorathi 'My coworker sent me a disturbing text. I'm not ready to face Sansa. What do you do when you're too stressed out ?'

 

'How can a man tell you this ?' Jaqen shrugged exasperated 'A girl takes her clothes off a man is ready. Actually she doesn't even have to disrobe...'

 

'Yeah, yeah, clothes off , clothes on, it is all the same to the Many Faced God !' Sandor waved his hand impatiently 'I've heard enough about your religion tonight, no need to bring up your _love altar_ again'

 

'A man must apologize' Jaqen nodded, he had to bite back a grin 'We thought you were sleeping'

 

'Sleeping ?!' That hurt 'For your information we have a very nice love life !' _But not tonight_ Sandor added to himself in his mind.

 

'Of course you do, Sandor ' Jaqen looked truly concerned, he spoke gently like he was telling a comforting lie to a crying child 'Of course you do'

 

Sandor chose not to kill him. He gave a long sigh.

 

'Thing is she's so happy, I can't ruin it with my worries ! Sansa has waited so long to see me'

 

'This man knows the pain of departure' Jaqen closed the doors and leaned his back against it, he looked at Sandor with a great sympathy. 'A man and a girl haven't seen each other for a whole week'

 

'A week ?! And you were humping around like animals ?!'

 

'Sandor Clegane doesn't understand' Jaqen explained patiently 'A man and a girl share great passion, a mind, body and spirit connection that makes their union sa...'

 

'Spare me the details !' Sandor interrupted.

 

He sat back in his chair, he caught a sight of the roast on the counter, he might find some comfort after all.

 

'Then we must part' Jaqen smiled sweetly, he raised his hand and showed the small jar he was holding 'Lovely girl waits for her honey'

 

A second later he was gone. Nymeria left too.

Sandor decided to give the roast a chance. And that wine that goes with meat too. He would calm down, regain his dignity and bring his Little Bird sweet _love potion_. The moment he cut a nice slice of meat Nymeria was back in the kitchen showing her teeth in a happy grin. She made herself comfortable at Lady's side and they both expected Sandor at the table. He growled but took a plate and added more slices for the three of them.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Sansa's thoughts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to explain everything about Sandor and Cersei but the chapter would have been too long. I want the chapters to be more or less the same length so this time you get Sansa's pov. Thank you for reading, lovely people :)

Left alone Sansa kicked off her shoes quickly. She let out a happy giggle, oh how she loved to see that longing in Sandor's eyes ! That sweet promise of what was about to happen ! She picked up her dress from the floor and tossed it over the wooden, ornamented screen, her mother's wedding gift.  She turned on the lamp on her nightstand, her gaze swept around the room. Candles !

Sansa walked over to the drawer and opened it. She paused to look at herself in the mirror hanging at the wall. She looked splendid in that ivory lace slip. The girl twisted a strand of her long hair round her finger. The conditioner Ygritte sent her worked well. Her hair truly shone like kissed by the fire falling in waves over the creamy silk of her shoulders. _Sansa Stark, you're going to wear white for the dinner at the Blue Rose tomorrow_ she decided. She took out the candles and walked around the place.

She put a couple of them at the window.  _The cream coat with roses embroidery_   she lit the candles and moved to put another one at her nightstand _that simple ivory_ _dress and my black buckle stilettos_  she smiled lovingly. She could wear heels but she truly felt like a little bird when Sandor put his arms around her.

Then she sighed sadly. Would she ever wear _white_ ? Something went wrong in King's Landing. Sandor didn't tell her anything but she felt it. Then Braavos. Had he got the job she would be the first to know. She didn't want to ruin their weekend and pester him about it but... what a chance to put an end to those humiliating visits to King's Landing. How she waited for that !They didn't get along well with the Lannisters.

Every time Sansa came to King's Landing to steal some time with Sandor, Cersei found a way to keep him busy. She put a sweet smile on her face and kept asking him to escort her to the mall, to the bars, to her dates whenever she drank too much. And Cersei Lannister often drank too much. Every time Sandor tighten his jaw, his eyes grew dark but he followed his duty.

Lord Tywin was a cultured man but too intimidating. Arya impressed him when she came over with Sansa last spring. They argued for hours over her career choices and Sansa could tell the old lord genuinely enjoyed every moment of it. Sansa however was so nervous she hardly spoke around him. Then one day Arya beat up Joffrey for some stupid prank he did with a cat and then she met Jaqen on her way home and lost interest in King's Landing overnight. The next time Sansa had to travel alone.

It's not that everyone was so bad there. Jaime Lannister was nice to her but Cersei wasn't fond of his girlfriend so he did his best to stay away from the Red Keep. Margaery Tyrell seemed to be very sweet. How that beautiful girl could end up with Joffrey ? Money ! Marg's grandmother made sure to it. Sansa pouted. No wonder she shot hungry glances at her Sandor.

Most of the time she was left to herself though Tyrion and his girlfriend took care of her. They were nice, certainly, but she didn't made all the way from Winterfell to spend her days shopping with Shae. They could still visit them in Braavos, Tyrion would love it there. She smiled dreamily, summers in Braavos, Christmas at Winterfell...

Sansa walked towards the round table with the old cut-glass vase on top of it. She had carefully arranged the flowers around the house before her guests arrived. She picked roses, ivory and blue, and blush cherry blossom branches. Jaqen of course complimented her efforts, Sandor warmed her heart staring at her adoringly, Arya barely noticed.

She gently pulled out a blue rose from the bouquet and walked over to the bed. She began to rip off the petals and let them fall softly on her aunt Lyanna's white satin sheets. She smiled with satisfaction, _something borrowed, something blue_. Their own _love altar_.

Sansa beamed with delight, her room was perfect now. She would wait for Sandor in her bed. The elegant lines of her long legs would be the first thing he would see when he would enter the room again. Then she realized she forgot to put the roast in the fridge. The dogs were roaming around the house. Lady was a good girl but Nymeria was...Arya's dog.

She could have texted him, he took that damn phone but wouldn't it be sweeter to surprise him ? Sansa opened the door and listened. The house was quiet and the night was calm, Arya and Jaqen finally got tired. Sansa chuckled quietly. She hesitated for a moment then she stepped out of the room and walked to the kitchen barefoot, wearing only her white slip. As the girl approached the doors she heard Sandor's deep voice :

 

'Why are you walking around naked ?'

 

Sansa stopped surprised. _How did he know ?_ Then she heard Jaqen's honey-laced voice, she gasped, she covered her mouth with her white hand quickly and with a heavy blush on her face ran back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some language but it's Sandor, I can't help it. I used present tense for 'All men must serve' quote because it sounds better to me like that but it's Nymeria's line so I guess it's fine, she doesn't care about grammar that much since she's a dog ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Love  
> D.

Lady gently put her chin on Sandor's lap. She thanked her favorite human for a nice piece of beef she just ate. The dog rumbled her contentment when Sandor scratched her behind her ears. Nymeria circled around the table restlessly. She whimpered and nudged Sandor's legs once in a while to make him understand that _all men must serve_.

 

'Why can't you be nice like your sister ?' Sandor complained 'You've already had too much'

 

He opened one of the bottles of wine and poured himself a glass. Nymeria watched him accusingly. Sandor gave up with a sigh. He cut his slice into two pieces and gave her half. The moment he finally put a bite into his mouth his phone hummed.

 

_'Love *heart* put the roast into the fridge *kiss*'_

 

How did she know ?! He put his fork down and tasted the wine, not bad indeed. Time to call Bronn. He hesitated. Better text him. They had real fun in King's Landing pulling a prank on him. No need to spoil it with his _slightly_ trembling voice.

 

_'You ladies are starting to panic ? It takes more than some dude from Essos to take down the Hound '_

 

His phone went crazy after that. Surprisingly enough, Brienne was first :

 

_'Sandor, I know we've never been close. Jaime says you're even more stubborn than I am *wink*but I'm glad you're safe. Take care of Sansa *heart* You won't find many girls like her.'_

 

He couldn't argue with that.

 

_'Bronn told us. Awesome. Brienne is training me but would you teach me how to shoot someday ?Awesome man. Or did you stab him ?'_

 

Who the hell gave his number to Podrick Payne ?

The messages kept coming.

Jaime felt relieved, Bronn was proud, Tyrion and Shae were celebrating. Margaery Tyrell sent him a friend request on facebook.

Sandor gulped down another glass of wine. He texted Tyrion this time :

 

 _'How is lord Tywin ?'_  

 

_'Just sent the most powerful man in Westeros to bed without his supper. Considers sending the halfwit to Greyjoy's military school. You know Olenna. She wouldn't have missed the opportunity to push Tywin's buttons. I guess she thinks he's pretty when he's mad'_

 

Joffrey to be sent away ? That explained Brienne's affection. Sandor clicked the link in Tyrion's message, Westeros Daily page opened up, he read :

 

 _Joffrey Baratheon, a special_ _guest on Olenna Tyrell Show, blames the bodyguard for his mother's walk of shame. 'And then he dared to say : Fuck the Red Keep ! Fuck Cersei ! Fuck that job !'_

 

Perhaps Sandor didn't choose his words wisely when he expressed the full range of his feelings towards his boss. And towards the mother of his boss.

 

 _'So Tywin paid ?'_ He texted Tyrion again.

 

_'No, my friend. However we grew concerned when the mother of madness sent Baelish to the Iron Bank'_

 

So they assumed he survived an assassination attempt. Great.

All that fuss because Cersei and Lancel got drunk and went for a night swim. Cersei woke him up in the middle of the night. Again. To take them to the beach. Again.  Lancel told him to leave them alone. He left them alone. It wasn't his fault that someone stole their clothes. And their phones. Who would have thought about that ? Arya stopped visiting King's Landing long time ago.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the door suddenly flew open and Arya burst in. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were flushed, her smile gleamed with sheer happiness.

Sandor mocked her:

 

'At least you're dressed !'

 

Jaqen's shirt was like a tunic for the girl.

 

'Of course I am' Arya flew through the kitchen towards the fridge 'Jaqen told me you're here. We thought you were sleeping'

 

'We were not sleeping !'

 

'I'm sorry, I forgot' She added quickly 'Jaqen said you're quite sensitive about that'

 

Arya opened the fridge and looked inside.

Sandor growled.

 

'What are you doing here ? Running out of honey ?'

 

'I forgot whipped cream' She spoke with her head still inside the fridge 'Do you need anything ?'

 

Sandor glanced down at the leftovers on his plate.

 

'I could use some gravy'

 

'Gravy ? '

 

Arya closed the fridge and walked towards the table. She put a creamer next to his plate :

 

' I never thought about that. I usually go for chocolate sauce or cream' She held a small container in her hand.

 

'Chocolate sauce on beef ? It's a crime !'

 

'Not on beef, silly ! On Jaqen'

 

'I think I'm full' Sandor pushed his plate away.

 

'You have a nice party here.' Arya pointed the wine 'It's our favourite' She added, grinning 'We call it love potion.'

 

'Why ? You shagged your way through every vineyard in Braavos ?'

 

'No !' Arya bit her lip ' No!' She started to giggle maniacally 'No!'

 

Sandor made a promise to himself to not let their daughter, if they were to have any, to date before she'd turned twenty five.

 

'The best fake _no_ I have ever heard' He clapped his hands.

 

'I would love to stay and chat' Arya yawned and stretched theatrically. The can of cream in her hand did nothing to make her little performance believable. 'But I'm so tired'

 

'What do they teach you in Braavos ? Shouldn't actors lie convincingly ?'

 

'They teach me how to dance' She gracefully pirouetted her way to the door.

 

'Arya, wait' She looked at him 'Would it be awful if I call them first ?'

 

'Call whom ?' The girl arched her eyebrows in surprise.

 

'I told you about the job in Braavos. They didn't call me back'

 

'What job is that ?' Arya was suddenly curious.

 

'I told you at the airport when you were texting Jaqen !' She had been texting her Lorathi constantly until they got on the plane.

 

'Oh. I didn't listen' Arya explained simply.

 

'I'm shocked' He snorted 'Security guard, I guess. What else' He sighed.

 

'I don't know Sandor.' She shrugged her small shoulders 'Ask Jaqen'

 

'You're right. So can I talk to him ? Just for a moment.'

 

'What now ?!' She whined like an angry kitten 'I just chained him to bed!'

 

'Mercy !' Sandor rubbed at his temples. Thirty was the right age for a girl to start dating 'Mercy !'

 

'Fine !' Arya pouted 'If it's so important I'll unchain him !'

 

'Just go! ' He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed with resignation 'We'll talk tomorrow.'

 

When he opened his eyes Arya was already gone. Nymeria stood on her hind legs with her front paws on the table, licking his plate off. Lady stared at her with disapproval.

Sandor stood up. He took Nymeria's plate and went to wash it into hot water. He then moved to the counter to save what was left of the roast. He put in into the fridge as Sansa requested and snatched two crystal glasses from the cupboard. His phone buzzed, finally he got an email.

 

_'Mr. Clegane._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been successful in your application for employment with The Faceless Men of Braavos. Unfortunately, the meeting with our CEO has not been scheduled yet. He has many duties and is not to be disturbed. We will keep you informed...'_

 

The dogs watched him with great interest. He patted their heads laughing. At the moment he would be happy to offer Nymeria every roast in the world. His phone hummed again and Sandor couldn't believe how lucky he was that the woman from Braavos contacted him so quickly. This time however it was someone else entirely.

Loras Tyrell invited Sandor Clegane to join Tinder.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Sandor spotted when he opened the door to Sansa's bedroom were chunky striped socks on his Little Bird's feet. He couldn't help smiling at that but he cursed himself for keeping her waiting for too long.

The room was lit by a number of candles scattered around the place, some of them were already half-burnt. He put the bottle of wine and the glasses on the top of the table, next to the vase full of Sansa's beautiful flowers. The wooden floor creaked under his big feet as he walked towards the bed. He bent to take off his shoes trying to move as quietly as he could.

Sansa fell asleep wearing nothing but that pretty silk thing of hers, those knit socks seemed cutely out of place on her slender feet. Sandor had to suppress the urge to take off her socks and warm her feet with his kisses. He grabbed the blanket folded over the back of the chair by the bed and covered her lightly. Sansa rolled to her side when she felt warmth on her skin and buried her face into her embroidered pillow. Her bare arm was too much temptation to resist and Sandor softly kissed the cool ivory skin of her shoulder. She murmured in her sleep when his lips touched her :

 

'He's mine, Marg, he's mine'

 

Sandor arched one brow quizzically, a faint smile twisted his lips. What was she dreaming of ? He studied her sweet face with amused eyes : her jaw was set firmly. His smile turned into grin. Little Bird was jealous !

Sandor muted his phone and left it on the nightstand. He went to Sansa's bathroom, he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Hot water slid over his lightly bronzed skin, ran over his broad shoulders and chest, washing the stress of the last days away. There was a slim chance Cersei would get the loan from the Iron Bank. They would be safe and sound in Braavos soon anyway. Who the hell took her pics in the middle of the night ? Nevermind, he would get that job !

Suddenly Braavos seemed to be a good place to start it all over. The woman in the House of Black and White appeared to be so calm and competent, a real pro unlike Joffrey. Arya was truly in love with Braavos, well with Jaqen to be precise, and Sansa enjoyed her many visits to the free city. He knew how Sansa missed that little handful when the rest of their family was scattered around Westeros.  He would pass the interview and well, they could have their own little handful then.

The water cascaded down, soothing his tight muscles, making him wish Sansa's long fingers were the water. He felt his body responded to the vision of Sansa sharing the shower with him that played in his mind. Her long red hair, her skin smooth as silk...He turned off the water. Hopefully the killing couple wouldn't get up too early and he would have his sweet time with Little Bird before breakfast.

Sandor grabbed his white robe, Sansa insisted they had identical robes, but he went to the bedroom undressed. He found his bag, put on his sleep pants and finally slipped under the sheets. He wrapped his arm around Sansa and kissed the tip of her nose gently. He closed his eyes inhaling her sweet scent. Sansa shifted a little and muttered sleepily :

 

'I have waited, now you're mine Sandor Clegane, you're mine'

 

She untangled herself from his arm and her blanket and sat up blinking. He didn't even have the chance to speak before she straddled him. Her hair was flat on one side, spiky on the other, full of crumpled blue rose petals, like the little birds had nestled in it. The embroidery of her pillow had left its imprint on her pale cheek. He had to admit she seemed very determined though still half-asleep.

His phone vibrated on the nightstand. Sandor reached out his hand quickly.

 

'I asked you to leave the phone out of my bedroom' Sansa complained yawning.

 

'It must be her !' He uttered happily totally unaware of the effect his words were having upon confused Sansa.

 

'Her ?!' Sansa's voice was thick with sleepiness.

 

'I've been waiting for it since she sent me the message. It will take five seconds'

 

He tried to explain, impatient to check the phone and share the good news but Sansa already got up and stood by the bed looking at him expectantly.

 

'She ?! Sent you a message ?!' She hissed and started to pace the room.

 

Sandor got up hurriedly and followed her.

 

'Little Bird, I didn't want to worry you. I will tell you everything'

 

He didn't have the chance to check his phone, Little Bird had already started to sing her song :

 

'You didn't want to worry me ? How convenient !' Sansa shrilled 'I cooked, I picked the flowers, I waited. My sister and her boyfriend shagged like maniacs and you left me to spend the night texting to some who...'

 

'Sansa, honey, calm down ! Only dogs can hear you !'

 

As if in answer to his words they heard Lady and Nymeria howling downstairs.

 

'Who is she ? Cersei ?' Sansa stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

 

Sandor smiled, _huge mistake_ he thought later, and put his hand on her waist. He rubbed her softly trying to pull her closer but Sansa was stubborn.

 

'Cersei ?! Love, it could never happen' He started but Sansa didn't let him speak.

 

'So it's Margaery ! I knew it ' She spoke through her clenched teeth.

 

'No ! She only sent me a friend request...'

 

'Oh! 'Sansa slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes opened wide ' So it started on facebook ! Please, leave me now. I can't even look at you'

 

'Sansa ! It's just a job !'

 

Sandor still hoped the whole mess would end and it did but not the way he expected. Sansa ignored him, she walked past him and opened the door :

 

'Please, leave' She whispered, stubbornly folding her arms 'I can't deal with this now'

 

Sandor was so confused that he followed her demand and stood in the doorway looking at his Little Bird sadly. To think he was happy she was jealous of him merely an hour ago !

She shut the door. She opened it a second later and tossed his robe to him. Sandor put the robe on obediently. The door slummed and opened again and Sansa hurled the blanket at him.

 

'You can sleep in the guest room' She said with grave dignity of disappointed wife, though her voice trembled, before she disappeared in her bedroom.

 

Sandor sighed, held the blanket and walked down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor found the guest room easily. He spent many nights at Winterfell in that room a couple of years ago. Arya was distrustful of him back then, Jon was overprotective and Sansa decided it was better to pretend they were just friends. Her plan failed when Arya caught them kissing in the glass garden. Sandor smirked. There was the time when the little wolf pup thought all boys were stupid and she pushed every guy away. He chuckled. How the things had changed since she met her Jaqen.

Sandor didn't even have to turn the light on, he knew the room by heart. He tossed the blanket on the bed, approached the window and opened it. He breathed deeply of the cool air. It seemed the cold northern spring didn't bother him anymore, it wasn't the heat of King's Landing he missed, it was Sansa's warmth he needed.

He found a small table by the window and opened the drawer, the old pack of his cigarettes was still there. He quitted smoking for Sansa but that very moment he needed to smoke. The night was dark now, the clouds gathered above Winterfell, he couldn't find the moon or the stars in the sky. Not that he cared that much. He only wanted to cool down and find the way to explain it all to his Little Bird. He lit up a cigarette, put it in his mouth and inhaled. It didn't feel as good as he remembered but it was better than nothing.

He touched the pocket in his robe, he felt his phone through the thick layer of cotton. Was it a word from Braavos or another warning from King's Landing ? He stood in comforting silence for a while, lost in his thoughts and complete darkness when suddenly a deep, rich voice purred over his head :

 

'Who are you ?'

 

Sandor shuddered at the sound. He could have sworn he was alone.

 

'No one'

 

'A girl disobeyed. Now the debt is owned' Jaqen's voice was thick with amusement 'A girl must obey'

 

'A girl will obey' Arya's giggles rang like little bells.

 

Right, her room was just above. Apparently they needed some fresh air too. In the still night air their voices carried clearly to him. Sandor wanted to cover his ears. Badly.

 

'A girl lies' Arya gasped 'A girl has many gifts. She may offer them to the Red God one by one'

 

Sandor put out his cigarette quickly. From the sounds he heard after Jaqen's statement he understood a girl started another tour around the Lorathi's body. He cursed under his breath and hastily closed the window. What kind of egomaniac called his junk 'the red god' ? Well, it certainly worked for Arya.

Sandor went to bed and put a pillow over his head. His life indeed was in danger. Arya and Jaqen's _love altar_ would fall on his head undoubtedly. The pillow did a poor job to stop the noises so he got up, took the pillow and Sansa's blanket and left the room.

He went downstairs, the living room looked inviting. Lady and Nymeria waited for him at their favorite spot by the terrace window, they turned their heads to him and wagged their tails friendly. Sandor lay down on the couch, it was too small for him, his long legs couldn't fit. He sighed and tossed his pillow on the fluffy carpet. He lay down on the floor and pulled the blanket over his body.

The dogs joined him. Lady licked his hand and curled up by his side. Nymeria placed her paw on his chest and grinned down at him before she made herself comfortable by his other side.

 

 

 

Sansa didn't know what was worse : Sandor shamelessly texting some woman, propably Margaery, it had to be Margaery, she was so pretty, or the fact that he saw her wearing Bran's old socks. She looked into the mirror in the dim light of the remaining candles and to her horror saw her horribly tousled hair with _something that was once blue_ in it over her pale face with faded red marks on her cheek.

She marched straight to her bathroom, combed her hair and washed her face with cold water. Another look in the mirror comforted her a little.

She blew out the candles and curled up in her bed where she still could sense Sandor's scent. To her surprise it didn't annoy her, it felt pleasant. She got up and found his bag. She pulled out his sweater and put it on. It felt good to wear it, almost like to sink into his arms. His treacherous arms, she reminded herself.

The more she tried to sleep the more silly her actions seemed to her. He really wanted that job, _they_ really wanted him to get that job. Maybe there was a slight chance he tried to tell her the truth ? Maybe she wanted to believe him, maybe she just didn't want to sleep alone again. She got up and put her robe over his sweater. She walked past the table, spotted the bottle and the glasses _he really brought the wine for us !_ and left her room.

Sansa quietly opened the door to the guest room. She frowned, she smelled the smoke immediately, did he lie about that too ? She turned the light on, the room was empty. She walked over to the window and opened it to let the fresh night air in. She heaved a deep sigh when the cool air swept over her face. Everything was so well planned ! She pouted. Where did he go ? She tapped the floor with her foot impatiently. Down to the kitchen to text his lover and stuff himself with the roast that his poor girlfriend baked for him !

 

'Is a girl ready to receive the gift ?' Jaqen's seductive voice somewhere above her head made her shiver.

 

Sansa was sure her face was as red as her hair. Before she closed the window with her shaky hands she heard Arya's eager response :

 

'A girl is ready !'

 

Great. Her little sister was just getting pregnant and Sandor hadn't even bought a ring yet ! Maybe he bought a ring for Marg ! She pitied herself on the way to her room. Last thing she thought before she fell asleep, still wearing Sandor's sweater, was that her horrendous boyfriend could text his King's Landing lover all night long for all she cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) As always, your feedback is most welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> I still own nothing.


End file.
